Eye of the Oasis
* is gold efficient without its passive and active effects. * becomes gold efficient in about . * Without , becomes gold efficient in . * Its gold efficiency increases by %|+75g}} for every deployed, becoming gold efficient after deploying 10 wards and increasing indefinitely with each ward deployed afterwards. * If you're only buying for the wards (although you might want to consider just instead), it pays for itself in 26 wards: ** 75 }} Similar Items }} Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. Trivia * was the second cheapest finished item of the game at its time, after . * , , and are a set of items available since Season Six that were designed for . ** This item was removed along with to allow champions to obtain more diverse build paths.Sightstone incorporation Patch History . ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . ;V7.20 * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . * Favor minimum mana restored from mana coin reduced to 10 from 15. ;V7.16 * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . ;V7.14 * Quest rewarding you with an . * Quest granting your allied champions, moving toward you, gain 8% bonus movement speed. ;V7.13 * Favor gold coin bonus increased to from . * Favor mana coin restoration increased to from . ;V7.12 * Champions no longer pick up mana coins if they're at full mana. * Coins now have visual indicators when they're about to expire. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.11 * Total cost reduced to from . * Mana coins no longer restore other types of resources (e.g. Ferocity, Fury). ;V7.10 * Base health regeneration increased to 125% from 100%. * Total cost increased to from . * Cannon minions now always drop coins. * The bonus skill point you get from the now behaves as if you're one level higher than you actually are. ;V7.9 * Base mana regeneration reduced to 0% from 100%. * Gold per 10 seconds increased to from . * Enemy minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that give either or restore (minimum 15). * Unique Passive - Favor: Grants and restores each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill (1400 range). * Quest. ** Earn using this item. ** Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor and you receive an that instantly grants a skill point when consumed (max 18 skills). *** Enemy minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that give either or restore (minimum 15). Champion takedowns grant both the gold and mana. ;V6.22 * Combine cost reduced to from . * Total cost reduced to from . * Base health regeneration reduced to 100% from 150%. ;V6.1 * Mana regeneration reduced to 100% from 150%. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. ;V5.22 Added * : * Grants +200 health, +2 gold generation, +150% base health regeneration and +150% base mana regeneration. * Unique Passive – : Grants and restores 10 health each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill (1400 range). * Unique Active – : Consumes a charge to place a Stealth Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 4 charges that refill upon visiting the shop. }} References de:Auge der Oase pl:Oko Oazy